Sundex
Human History Sundex is a created personality of a larger human entity. This larger hunamoid is 5' 6" and 110 Lbs and was conceived on the 14th of December in 2001. The personality, however, came to be at around November of 2015. This personality was a mixture of weird, complex, humble, and happy; it surpassed many personalities such as depressed, crestfallen, angered, etc. and soon became the main personality of it's respective entity Pastel History The "Pastel Reveal": The first time the humanoid behind Sundex played a Pastel game was around 2008, before the personality arose from within him. This game was Submachine 1: The Basement. When this entity realized the series only went up to 3 games, he took a lengthy break after getting to the 3rd, soon forgetting the games entirely When Sundex came from the midst, the entity remembered the Submachine games and decided to initiate a game replay. Until he realized, "Instead of 3 games, there are now 14?!". He did get the chance to play them all, which spanned about 2 weeks. The Speed-running Era: While looking online for possibilities of another Submachine game, Sundex found the art of speed-running. From this, he had a thought to speed-run the entire main series. The time for his 1st successful attempt was 1 hour 8 minutes. He looked for a place to post this feat and soon found the Submachine Reddit. When he posted this feat, he felt proud of his work. Soon, he attempted again and improved his time by 7 minutes, thus updating his Reddit post. The Discord Reveal: While scanning the Submachine Reddit in mid July, Sundex found a post and its entity clicked it. It took both him and said entity to a magnificent place called "Discord." Here is where Sundex found many people during times of grave loneliness: * Yombai (User: Prupp) * Ghastly Doritos * DAKINGOFSWAG (User: PiedPiper2017) * Rever Man * Etc. In the beginning, Sundex was more fond of Rever Man, as he was a speed-runner as well. They became close friends and were interested in sharing their current status with each other. During this time with Rever Man, Sundex sped-run the entire main series of Submachine in under an hour (54 minutes to be more specific). Soon after, he wanted real challenges and started speed-running games individually, making sure to update Rever Man on his times via Live Split pictures. His first unofficial world record was in Submachine 2 with a time of 2 minutes and 25 seconds. Rever Man has yet to beat this time. His second unofficial world record was in Submachine 6 with a time of 4 minutes and 8 seconds. Rever Man has beaten this with a time of 3 minutes and 56 seconds. His last unofficial world record was Submachine 10 with a time of 15 minutes and 50 seconds. Rever Man has yet to beat this time as well, but has queued up to do so soon. Theorizing Origins: Sundex did not dub himself theorist until he started participating on the Discord channel #basement-theories. His 1st contribution was a thought that Kent was not only part of the core, but also part of the structure of the plan, whereas each "Kent" had its own layer of reality. From there, he went into deeper thoughts, such as karma's influence on time, Mur and Liz's time travelling capabilities, etc. From this came the idea to create a paper, stating the concrete facts of the subnet. The Subnet Pamphlet: This paper was the result of those concrete facts. It is currently 20+ pages in length and increasing as more facts are unraveled. During this time, Sundex became a close friend with Yombai, as they began to collaborate on this paper. Both of them found the project to be an enlightening experience for them. During the creation of The Pamphlet, they let the Pastel Land community review what they had. This is where Sundex met many new faces such as: * Anteroinen * Apocrypha * Sublevel These three were the main contributors of feedback which played a big impact in shaping the Pamphlet into what it is. When the 2 main plots (player and narrative) were completed, Sundex and Yombai gave various people of the Pastel Community access to edit as they pleased. Ghastly Doritos offered to add a new portion of the pamphlet which talked about various Submachine mechanics, the obtainable items, and the explorable locations. We accepted this portion to be added, and it is still in the process of being made. The True Pastel Reveal: The Pastel forums were not opened to Sundex's viewing pleasure until September of 2017. It was during this time that he was finally opened to the true Pastel Community: a group of 200+ people including many people he knew and many more he had yet to encounter. First Official Theory: It wasn't until October that Sundex decided to pledge part of his life to being a theorist. It all started with a theory known as "On The Topic of Layers." Since it was the first of many more to come, it was kept short...enough. It talked about the possibilities of each binary coordinate of Submachine 10 being a layer. October-Mid November: This time frame was considered an "age of theories" for the young theorist. They may have not been the best of theories, but they were attempts. Sundex is trying to learn how to spread work out and create a decent theory, but he just researches on the daily. He created 8 theories in between September and November. See Also: * Sundex's User Page Category:Members